A pirates heart
by Eldeweiss
Summary: To pillage and sail the seven seas is freedom to those called pirates. Set in the ancient world, Cilicia with pirate blood running through her veins. Join her on an adventure through many dangers while the navy chases her to the end of world. Gory scenes, BE WARNED! :D ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Hetalia

A cold gust of wind blew across the dry docks of Cilicia, sending a shiver down the spine of a lone small figure sitting quietly on the starboard of a ship. With the words 'Revenge' painted underneath the figure's dangling feet. "Captain!" called a tall dark figure running towards the lone figure urgently. Snapping up her head, she looked towards the running figure, "what is it?" she snarled narrowing her cold black eyes.

"Ah, well your men heard the English navy will arrive here tomorrow from the local merchants," the man stuttered before the small women. "English, huh," the women murmured as she stared into the slow dying candle light. "Get the men back to the ship we're setting sail," the women ordered.

"Are you quite sure?" the man softly questioned the women, "The men won't like it, after all it's their day off."

"Are you deaf you scum!" the women shouted, "Get them here now or somebody is going to get hurt," the women whispered in a dangerous tone as she pointed her long steel sword at the man.

Whimpering, "Aye Captain!" the man said before hurriedly rushing back to the tavern. Returning her gaze back to the rolling waves which were glinting mysteriously in the moonlight, she sighed deeply planning her next course of action.

Don't get her wrong though, the 'Bloody Maiden' would love to bring out her sword to calm her insatiable thirst of blood, but the other side of her, 'Cilicia', was cautious. Her ship and a few others were the last of the Cilician pirates that roamed the Mediterranean Sea, she couldn't risk bringing harm onto her children.

After all she was a pirate haven, a place where pirates were safe to wander the streets without the navy hunting them down.

"Captain, what seems to be the problem!" yelled a crew member, bringing Cilicia out of her thoughts.

"We're leaving," she spat out, leaving no room for questions and briskly paced back to her cabin. Slamming open the door Cilicia slumped down into her chair before grabbing a bottle of rum and chugging it down at an alarming rate. Stopping Cilicia looked out the window, watching the silvery light dancing around the room producing a hypnotic effect to Cilicia's half-drunk mind and sluggishly she buried her head into her arms, drifting asleep.

* * *

"Captain! An English ship is following us!" yelled a man as he burst into the captain with extreme urgency lacing his words heavily.

"Ugh, can't I get some peace around here?" mumbled Cilicia, annoyed that somebody disturbed her rest. "Those damn English are going to die," she muttered grumpily as she stomped out of the cabin.

Swiftly she made her way up to the main deck and roughly pushed one of her men and snatched the telescope. Squinting eyes, she made out two ships both bearing the flag of Britain, gracefully cutting its way through the blue water. Turning her vision to the enemy's prow, _The Queen._

Groaning in annoyance, Cilicia cursed the heavens for her luck, 'Why on earth did she just have to meet the, _oh great Captain Kirkland_ at this ungodly time of day?'

"Captain, what is the plan of action?" questioned Celine, her first mate.

"Well, can we outrun them Celine?" asked Cilicia.

"Nay, captain, the wind is not on our side today," She stated firmly

"What you scum bags standing around for!" Go and get the guns ready!" Yelled Cilicia with irritation written all over her face.

Scrambling around the ships like monkeys, as if their life depended on it the men hurriedly brought out the cannons.

"Captain Cilicia, we're never be able to get a clear shot at them," yelled Celine, over the sound of the waves.

"Well turn the boat around!" exclaimed Cilicia as the 'Bloody Maiden' took over, causing her blood to cry out for the desire to watch the blood of the men splash onto the pristine clean timber wood and hear the sounds of screams breaking the silent peaceful air.

"Aye Captain, well you heard her you sorry excuses of men!" She shouted.

Rolling her eyes, Cilicia – no, the Bloody Maiden returned her cold gaze to the English pirate ship who was readying itself for attack.

Time seemed to slow down as the ships drew closer to each other, the men began to fill restless, while they waited for the order to fire. Meeting gazes the two captains acknowledged each other a slight nod and waited for the perfect time fire.

Narrowing her eyes, the Bloody Maiden quickly estimated the exact timing her men to fire, it had to be before Kirkland's but every single cannon needed to be put to good use. 'Perfect,' she grinned and gave the order.

Quickly nodding her head Celine shouted, "FIRE!"

BOOM!

The battles had begun.

* * *

**AN: _I hope you like it! :D_**

**_Heads up on the history here, Cilicia is actually a pirate haven of the ancient located where Turkey stands today. The pirates were made up of lots of pirates and created a stronghold. The cilician pirates were actually feared by many countries, so manay found themselves making alliances with them. Allowing the pirates to be able to walk freely in their cities, according to some text I found on google, apparently the Roman Empire didn't like how they were attacking Italy and claimed they were causing food shortages for them. This resulted with the cilician pirates to be hunted down._**

**_There were other readings I found that there was a group of pirates causing lots of trouble in the Mediterranean Sea causing the England and France to become extremely annoyed. So in this I am making Iggy a pirate coz his more badass that way! Yeah!_**

**_So I sortof linked these two pirate info into one._**

**_Oh and guys i heard that Funimation was making another season and that = more HETALIA! YAY! and that = another series! __**

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**~AN~**

**Sorry it took so long to update, this is my first time writing a fight seen, so I wrote a small filler fight. Also this update does not mean I will pick up the story again immediately, I still don't quite have the inspiration to write it. So I will update at random points of times, but till the end please bear with me.**

**Thankyou**

**So please enjoy this chapter.**

The sound of the first cannon fire shot through the air, signalling the start of another bloody sea brawl. A moment later the 'Revenge was boarded, pirates on the opposite side swung over on ropes and dropped expertly on the deck. Leaving the only plausible action the 'Revenge' could take, defend their turf.

Unsheathing her sword, the Bloody Maiden lazily walked down the stairs rolling her shoulder blades before lunging at the first unfortunate man standing in her way. With great speed she swung her blade down onto the man's shoulder, severing the arm from the body.

Licking her lips, the Bloody Maiden sprung forward decapitating men who dared to stand in her way. Blood sprouted out of bodies, missing body parts fell onto the ground, dyeing the deck with crimson blood, and the screams of pain rang through the clear sky.

Diving to her right, she dodged a dagger thrown at her, and changed her course and soon the Bloody Maiden steadily made her towards one of the ropes left hanging on the side of her ship.

With great haste she snatched up the rope while stabbing a foul breathed man who was attacking her first mate. Giving a thankful nod at Cilicia, Celine picked up her sword and slashed a man between his shoulder blades, effectively disabling him.

Smiling the Bloody Maiden swung over to the other ship, letting go in mid-air she landed on the deck. Shock was written over the faces as they registered the fact that the 'Bloody Maiden' was standing on their ship.

One ruggedly dressed man, quickly rushed forward with a loud war cry holding an axe above his head and brought it down at the Bloody Maiden.

Jumping out of the way of the sharp axe, the Bloody Maiden looked at where she only stood moments ago, the wood was smashed apart to pieces. Shaking her head in wonder of this mans strength she took the chance to stab the man with her sword as he attempted to lift the heavy weapon out of the deck. Inwardly she cringed, "What a waste," she thought.

Whipping around, the Bloody Maiden raised her sword up to block a fast incoming attack. Growling with ferocity, she pushed her attacker back as they exchanged fast parries. Scowling in anger, the Bloody Maiden dived out of a deadly stroke of steel and ran towards a mast, using it like a launch pad, she flew over the unknown attacker.

Giving her a chance to catch the man off guard and take a blow on him, however with reflexes like a cat the man just managed to escape with a fairly deep cut on his arm.

"You're pretty good for a sea wench," smirked the man under the wide brim of his hat.

Growling in anger, she rushed forward swinging her silver blade, tainted with scarlet blood she rained down series of attack in hopes they would land a blow on the man.

"How dare you insult me!" she yelled as she gritted her teeth together, "Do you who I am!"

"Of course, how can I not know the famed Bloody Maiden," mocked the man as he raised his arm deflecting a blur of silver.

"Wwhy yyou…" stuttered the Bloody Maiden in anger, "Who do you think you are!" she yelled as she rushed forward to strike him with her blade.

Dodging out of the angry women's way, the man then stated, "Oh how you wound me love, I am Captain Kirkland of course."

Faltering in her step, the Bloody Maiden looked up at the man in disbelief, "What?"

"Oh, you look surprised?" Kirkland said with fake concern, as he took advantage of the off guarded women in front of him.

Dodging the blade by a hair width, the 'Bloody Maiden', tried to recollect her composure as she contemplated what the man who called himself 'Kirkland', based on rumours the fabled captain or the '_King of the Seven Seas_'. But she was pretty sure this man didn't match the description and currently looked nothing like the man she saw on the main deck.

Wiping the blood trickling down her chin, she stood up and pointed her sword at the grubby man in front of her. "Don't you dare claim to be him imposter, I just saw him up there!" she growled pointing her sword at the man threateningly.

"Well, darling I do have legs, and legs are used to move around love," answered the imposter slyly.

"Hmph, imposter or not I don't care who you are I will kill you no matter what," she hissed as she swiped her rapier at him.

"Though I have been thinking, are sure you're the real Bloody Maiden? After all I heard the famous 'girl' pirate wields her two infamous swords '_Odium' _and '_Doloremi_'. Rumoured to have 1300 men's blood covered the twin blades, therefore where are they if your claim is true," spatted the 'fake' Kirkland at Celicia.

"So you want to see them huh, if you've heard the rumours then you should know once you have laid eyes on them you shall never see the light of day again," smirked the maiden.

"Are you threatening me," growled 'Captain' Kirkland.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but then again I must always respect a man's last words" said Celicia coyly, before sprinting towards Arthur while she cast aside the rapier and ripped her coat of her shoulders. "Celine, me swords!" she shouted as she distanced herself from Kirkland. "Aye, captain," replied Celine as she tossed two swords towards the captain. Expertly Celicia plucked the swords from the air and pulled the twin blades out, tossing the sheathes to the deck carelessly as she faced the blond man. A mad grin etched across her face as she fell into a comfortable stance, ready to pounce at the slightest move.


End file.
